A recent trend in mobile communications has been to incorporate Near Field Communication (NFC) and other short-range wireless communications protocols into mobile devices and other communications systems and components. NFC and other short-range communications devices can initiate and execute fully and/or semi-automatic wireless data transfers by being brought into or otherwise placed in sufficiently close proximity, or in some embodiments by brief, controlled contact, or device “kissing.”
Systems, devices, and methods adapted for NFC and other short-range communications processes can be applied in a wide variety of uses. Such uses can, for example, include the sharing of data files and other information.
Among further uses of NFC systems and devices, and related methods, is the management and control of devices, including handheld and other mobile computing and communications devices.
Accordingly, there is a need for further improved mechanisms and processes for controlling devices through NFC.